


Where Angels Go

by maxibee



Series: Of Magic and Angels [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an Angel, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Siblings love each other, i'm sorry it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxibee/pseuds/maxibee
Summary: Alec has to face the death of his baby sister.But his angel powers allow him to be with her a little longer.





	Where Angels Go

"You should rest Alexander...” Magnus said softly as he ran his hand up and down his husband’s arm. “You haven’t slept in two days.”

“How can I go to sleep, Magnus? How can I do that when Izzy won’t ever wake up again?” Alec whispered, his throat tightening just by saying his sister’s name.

  Magnus didn’t insist and just sat back down next to Alec. He held Alec’s hand and rubbed his back in circles that were meant to soothe the angel. However, the warlock knew that there was only so much he could do to help Alec go through the loss of his sister.

  It had been sudden and unexpected. Simon had called that morning and Alec had almost declined the call. Even after all those years, Simon was still way too chatty to Alec’s likings. But that morning, Alec picked up and barely heard what was being told. He was aware of Simon still talking on the line, he could hear the tears in Simon’s voice while his own started to flow down his cheeks.  
  Then he had felt Magnus’ arms around him and the ground hitting his knees. He hadn’t even realized that his legs had given in. All he could think of was Isabelle, his baby sister.

  “She died while doing what she did best.” Simon explained when Alec and Magnus arrived at the Institute. “She protected the new kid while he was being attacked during a mission. The demon’s poison reached her heart instantly. We drew many Iratzes on her, called a Silent Brother on our way back to the Institute, but it was already too late.” Isabelle’s husband kept explaining, his voice breaking so many times it was hard to follow the story.

  Alec just stared at his sister’s body. She was still wearing her gear when Magnus and he arrived. He could see where the demon had hit her. He could smell the poison in her veins. The Isabelle that had once looked so fierce looked so fragile now, so small and vulnerable, almost mundane.

  “The Silent Brothers will take her to the Silent City in two days.” Simon said as he ran his fingers through Isabelle’s thick black hair. “We will hold a ceremony here before they take her.” He looked up at Alec and Magnus, waiting for Alec to say something.

  “We will stay here.” Magnus said finally. “Just tell us if you need anything Simon.” He added and patted Simon on the shoulder.

  Alec hadn’t moved in two days, except for sitting down when Magnus had pushed a chair under him. He knew this would have happened eventually, he just never expected Isabelle to be the first one. Alec had expected Jace to be first one to leave them. He would have been prepared, would have felt it through their Parabatai bond. Jace had always been the most reckless among them. He had been so wrong.  
  Hearing that Izzy died while protecting someone during a mission strangely made him proud. Alec knew Isabelle was a brave woman and she died in the bravest way he could think of for a Shadowhunter. It also made him angry. They had been on so many missions together, had fought so many times side by side, that he felt guilty he hadn’t been there to protect her once more. He also felt angry because Isabelle was one of the best fighters he knew. Being killed by a demon just seemed too easy, too ugly, too unworthy of Isabelle. But nothing he could think would bring her back. None of his angelic powers would bring his baby sister back.

“She’s had a good life.” Magnus said softly, rubbing Alec’s palm with his thumb. “She remained on the field only because she loved the thrill of it. She could have retired years ago, but she was stubborn. She was never one to give up.” He smiled softly and looked at his sister-in-law. Clary had changed Izzy into a white dress, the color of death.

“I should have stayed by her side… Maybe I could have saved her… Maybe she wouldn’t be dead…” Alec gulped and furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly unable to look at his sister.

“There is no use in torturing yourself, Alexander. You heard Simon, they did all they could to save her.” Magnus murmured and caressed Alec’s cheek. “I know it is hard to accept and that you feel that you won’t be able to make it through this… But I promise you will make it. I’m always here for you.”

  The angel remained silent for a while. It wasn’t getting over it that worried him. If he had to grieve for three years he would do it. What he wanted was to do one last thing for his sister. He wanted to see her one last time, tell her he loved her and was proud of her. He would do anything to have one more chance to hold her.

“The ceremony will start in an hour. I will go help Clary get everything ready. Call me if you need me.” Magnus said and kissed Alec on the temple before leaving the room.

  Alec was deep in thought. There were things that he was capable of doing now that he was an angel, and one of them was communicating with his angel brothers. Alec never really considered himself part of the angels’ brotherhood. He wasn’t born an angel and whenever the others tried to reach him, he felt like he didn’t belong to that world. He was born a Shadowhunter and would always be one, with or without wings. But today, for Izzy, he needed to be an angel.  
  
  He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear many different voices, some that he recognized, some that were new. Talking with the angels had always been an overwhelming experience. It took a lot of energy at first to concentrate and only communicate with one of his brothers. It became easier every time Alec had tried but it was still something he avoided to do too often.  
  
  It took him several minutes to get hold of an angel who was willing to converse with him. He just had a simple question and he was certain that any of his angel brother could answer it. Alec was aware that his request was unusual and understood that the other was hesitant to give him an answer, but he insisted, for Izzy.

  He opened his eyes again when he got the informarion he was looking for. He knew it was going to be hard emotionally, but he needed it.

“The ceremony is about to start.” Simon said softly. “I came to take her. The Silent Brothers are already here.”

“Simon.” Alec started and got up before walking to his brother-in-law. “I have something to ask you.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I… Would you mind if I was the one taking Izzy away?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“To bring her to the ceremony? We can do it together if you want.” Simon suggested.

“No, I mean…” Alec took a second to find the right way to explain this. “Do you remember when Jonathan attacked the London Institute? He failed because some kind of energy prevented him from entering.”

“Yes, we learned later that the ghost of a former Shadowhunter was still at the Institute to protect it. Jessamine, if I remember correctly.” Simon nodded lightly.

“Ghosts remain on earth when they have unfinished business. That’s why Jessamine is still at the London Institute. Others, however, go to the afterlife, and they usually do it alone.” Alec explained further. “I don’t want Izzy to go there alone. I want to take her there.”

“Is it even possible?” Simon frowned lightly. “Can you do it?”

“I asked another angel if it was possible for me to accompany her. He advised against it, but I want to do it. I want to see her one last time. If you agree, of course.” Alec said and placed his hand on Simon’s shoulder.

  Simon took some time to think about it. He was Isabelle’s husband, he wanted to be the one to do that, but he knew that it wasn’t possible. If Isabelle could go in peace with someone she loved, Simon had to give her that.

“Okay.” Simon finally agreed. “She would have liked it. She would be mad at me if I refused.” He smiled lightly, a broken smile that was still filled with love for her.

“Thank you, Simon. It means a lot to me.” The angel replied.

  Simon then did something he knew Alec hated. He pulled the other in his arms and hugged him. For once, Alec didn’t push the other away. This time, the angel returned the embrace and patted Simon’s back. They both shared the same pain.

“When you see her…” Simon whispered in Alec’s shoulder. “…Tell her I love her. Tell her I will find her when my time comes, that she won’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I’ll make sure she knows that.” Alec let out a soft chuckle before pulling away and sighing softly. “We should go now. The others are waiting.”

  The farewell ceremony was beautiful. Every person present was dressed in white as it was the tradition for funerals and the Silent Brothers led the ritual. Simon and Clary insisted that everyone who wanted to share their feelings or a story about Isabelle should step forward and talk freely. Clary was the first one to go. She thanked Izzy for being the sister she had always dreamed to have. Jace soon followed and told a story about when they first trained together with short blades. A few others stepped forward, including the young Shadowhunter Izzy had saved. Alec had refused to go as he wasn’t sure he could do it without breaking down.  
   Simon was the last one to speak.

“When I was seventeen, something crazy happened to me. My best friend Clary met what I thought was a group of psychopaths, dressed as punk rockers. I didn’t know back then that I would be part of that group. Isabelle appeared to me as the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen and every single day after we met she became even more gorgeous.” He swallowed thickly and took a second to breathe in deeply. “She saved my life so many times I stopped counting. She saved so many other lives that I don’t even think we can count them either.” A tear rolled down his cheek and Simon wiped it quietly. “There was a time where I didn’t remember her. I didn’t remember anyone to be honest, but her determination, her passion and her love made me want to know her again. I became a Shadowhunter thanks to Isabelle. I became a Parabatai thanks to her, I became a father, a fighter, a protector. I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for her. I never deserved a woman like her, not at seventeen nor at sixty-five. I feel incredibly thankful and lucky to have been her husband.” He bit his lip and looked down at his wedding ring before bringing his hand to the rune on his chest. “I love you Isabelle Lightwood. I always will. We will meet again in the life after this one, I promise. _Ave atqua vale.”_

  To everyone’s surprise, it was Alec who stepped forward and helped Simon back to his seat. After a short hug, Simon pulled away and gave Alec a light nod, signaling the angel that he could take his sister for her final journey.

  Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He could hear his heartbeat slow down and the noise around him disappear, as if his head had been immersed and he was now listening through water.

   His vision was blur when he opened his eyes again. People around him seemed to move in slow motion. He could recognize all of them and yet he wasn’t able to distinguish them precisely.

“I’ve been seeing you all like that for the past two days.” A voice suddenly said and made Alec jump in surprise. “I’ve heard all of you very clearly though, but I guess you haven’t heard me back.”

“Isabelle…” Alec whispered and quickly walked to his sister to pull her into a crushing hug.

“Hey there big brother.” She smiled and hugged her brother back. Alec pulled away and looked at her, eyes filled with tears.

“You look… so young.” He said and chuckled lightly before rubbing his cheeks with his sleeve. “You look eighteen again.”

“Do I? I hope it stays that way. I was most beautiful when I was eighteen.”

“You were always beautiful.” Alec said softly and hugged her again.

“I heard your conversation with Simon. I’m happy you’re the one taking me.” Isabelle said with a soft smile.

“I guess you also heard that Simon will come and find you soon enough.” Alec smiled.

“Not too soon I hope.” She smiled back and slid her hand in Alec’s bigger one. “Lead the way.”

  Alec took deep breath and rolled his shoulders before taking his stele out. His wings had spread out and made him look bigger than he was. He raised his stele and slowly drew the rune the angel had showed him earlier. When he was done, a golden portal shone in front of the them. Alec put his stele back in his pocket and made sure he was holding Isabelle’s hand firmly.

“Do you know what we will find behind the portal?” Isabelle asked as she looked at the golden circle.

“The angel told me it was different for everyone, but that it would be familiar.” Alec answered and laced his fingers with Izzy’s.

“Then I think I know where I’m headed to.” And with a light smile, they both walked through the portal, disappearing into a mirror made of gold.

  The angel immediately recognized where they had landed. They had been there so many times before that he almost felt stupid for not guessing where he was taking his sister. But the place looked different from the last time he had gone there.

“Idris.” Alec said softly. “The Idris we knew when we were kids.”

“Before it got destroyed and rebuild.” Isabelle smiled and looked around her. “It means so much to me. So many things happened to us here. Our first real fights and war happened here. We lost Max here… and dad too. It is where I found Simon again, where he remembered me. It is where I was the happiest and saddest. It is my home.”

“Do you think it is where Max and our parents are?” Alec asked as they walked through the streets of Idris, so familiar and yet just a memory.

“You said it was different for everyone… But I hope to find them and see them one last time.”

  They kept walking for a while, stopping here and there as they remembered where they used to hide as children, where they played, where they fought together. It didn’t feel like a farewell, more like a family dinner where someone had brought old pictures to feel nostalgic.

  Alec barely took his eyes of Isabelle. She looked so real, so alive. She was his baby sister even now and he wanted to keep that image of her forever.

  They stopped walking when they arrived in front of the Lightwood manor. Alec looked up at the house for a moment and took Isabelle’s hand back in his, not ready to let go of her just yet. He knew that taking her here and spending one more minute with her was already more than anyone else, but he didn’t want to leave Izzy.

“This is where my journey ends.” Isabelle said softly and turned towards Alec. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Alec’s voice cracked, and he looked down at his feet, suddenly unable to look at his sister.

“You’re not leaving me, Alec. I’m the one going.” Izzy said and cupped Alec’s face in her small hands. “You need to go back to Magnus and your boys.”

“But I want you to come back with me…” Alec almost whined, his tears getting thicker. “I wasn’t ready to see you go so soon… “

“You would have never been ready. No one is ever ready to see someone they love go.” Isabelle whispered and caressed her big brother’s cheek. “You know where I am now, you know I will be happy here, waiting for Simon and the others.”

“I’m scared to forget your face… I’m scared to forget how you sound when you scold me. I’m scared to live a life without my sister, Izzy.”

“You won’t forget me, I know that. You’ve never forgotten Max or mom or dad. You won’t forget me, just as I won’t forget you. I will always be there, Alec. Always.” She reassured her brother and pulled him back into a warm hug. “I’m going now. I love you, Alec.” She said as she pulled away and slowly let go of her brother’s hand. “Tell Simon I will wait for him. Tell everyone I love them.”

  Until the very last moment Alec could see her, Isabelle was smiling. She opened the door to the house and stepped inside, glancing one last time at Alec. As she closed the door, Alec thought he heard his little brother shout Isabelle’s name.

  The angel was now more at ease. He was still hurt, felt empty and he knew that grieving his sister would take a long time, but he was no longer worried. He spread his wings once again and looked up at the sky. It was time for him to go back home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> I'm sorry if I made you cry with this one. I wanted to write this for quite a while but I kept pushing the idea away because I knew it would be hard to write.  
> I hope it turned out okay.  
> Tell me, what would you like to read next? I have some ideas but let me hear what you have in mind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> M.


End file.
